Puppies of a Feather
by KingofLoosePages
Summary: The promised oneshots from Once a Wizard, Always a Shinobi. Starting with Shino
1. Shino

**Rating::** T (for kissing)

**Warnings::** Shota (or is it Chan?), shounen ai, male/male pairing people!!, super bad plot development.

**Disclaimer::** I own the dimension this is from, but nothing else. Sad.

**Note::** As promised, the KoishiShino is first. ENJOY!!

0000000000000000000000

Green eyes slowly flickered open as someone touched Shura's shoulder. He'd agreed to fill in for Kurenai while she and her brother dealt with some family emergency. Kiba had, as expected, been ecstatic and wouldn't stop calling him Okaa-sensei. Hinata had blushed shyly and asked if he wanted her to start practicing with her shuriken. Shino though, Shino's reaction was the most puzzling.

He'd expected the Aburame to call him Oba-sensei, considering the kid called him Aunt Shura, but he hadn't. He'd gone with Inuzuka-sensei until Shura had caught him in a headlock and ordered him to at least use Shura. Now this wasn't the puzzling bit. No, he should have expected something like that from an Aburame, but the almost invisible blushes, or the shy touches weren't.

"Okaa-sensei! You can't fall asleep when we're training! What if one of us got hurt? Then what?!" Kiba's loud voice made Shura turn his head so he was staring at his pup. Kiba shifted uncomfortably under the stare, waiting for what his mother would do.

When the quiet growl reached his ears he dropped off the wall and began running with a wide grin. Shura was quick to follow and he chased Kiba around the training grounds for several long seconds before Kiba ran behind Shino.

There wasn't enough time to stop, though Kiba had enough time to dart away, and so Shura plowed right into the poor Aburame. There was a grunt, a yelp, and a cloud of dust that slowly cleared away to reveal Shino trapped under Shura.

Later that night, Shura prepared dinner in an automatic fashion. It was just he and Kiba again tonight so it wasn't like he really had to pay attention to too many things. He couldn't get the image of Shino, flushed and wide eyed, underneath him out of his head. The feel of the smaller body pressed against his wouldn't pass either and Shura couldn't stop the niggling feeling of guilt as he thought about it.

How angry would Koishi be if he knew that Shura was starting to lust after his baby nephew? How angry would Hajime, the boys father, be? He knew from Shino's actions of the past week that the kid had a crush on him, but to have a crush on the kid? Maybe it was just because he hadn't been laid in a while. That had to be it!

"Kiba! Dinner's ready!" The sound of racing feet reached Shura's ears and he sighed. He couldn't possibly have a crush on someone that was the same age as his pup. Was the best friend of his pup! It just wasn't right, even for shinobi.

A week later found Shura pressed against Shino once more, only now he was trying to keep them hidden in a hollowed out log. Shura had been out on a routine border patrol, as per his own request, when the genin had dropped out of a tree.

Shura supposed that Shino had wanted to tell him something important, he did follow the Inuzuka out to the border after all, but three missing nin had decided to show up at that exact moment. Shura had managed to take down one of them, a former Kiri chûnin, and Doku had gotten the Iwa genin, but the A-Ranked jyônin was going to take some strategy.

"Listen Shino, I want you to stay here and do not come out until I give the all clear. Understand?" The red eyes seemed to hesitate and Shura wondered where the sunglasses had gotten to. "I mean it gaki, I can't fight this guy and protect you at the same time." There was a reluctant nod and Shura flashed a thankful smile before jumping out of his hiding spot.

When Shino finally left the log Shura was already burning the bodies. "Shura-oba? Can I talk to you?" Green eyes flickered briefly to the genin before returning to the task of burning away any evidence. Shino was without his sunglasses, without his usual coat, and only had a weapons pouch and hitai-ate to prove he was a shinobi.

It was an effective disguise against the Aburame fan girls, seeing as they'd never actually seen what an Aburame looked like, but it only caused Shura mild annoyance. He'd been battling with his crush for nearly a week, had thought he'd pretty much beaten it, and avoided Shino like the plague. All his hard work was undone, however, with the exposure of the pale skin usually covered by the coat.

Even the small holes from the kikai didn't detract from his urge to catch one of those pale hands and nip at the skin of Shino's wrist. Did the idiot child not know what he did to Shura? Did he just not care?

The last of the nuke nin dissolved into ash and Shura whirled around to turn snapping green eyes on a suddenly motionless Shino. "Have you no sense of preservation? No intelligence to back up your kikai's power? What were you thinking, following me out here? I asked for border patrol because there are always one or two missing nin running around that I could let my frustration out on!"

Shino opened his mouth, maybe to defend himself, but Shura beat him to it. "You could have been hurt, or kidnapped, or any manner of other things! Missing nin don't care if you're part of a prestigious clan, they'd kill you just the same and laugh about Konoha being one shinobi short! Explain yourself right now Aburame Shino, or so help me your father will hear every detail of this-" he was cut off by a soft, hesitant pair of lips.

Shura stilled completely, breath catching in his throat and eyes going wide. He didn't even stir when Doku barked something lewd at him. When Shino pulled away Shura sucked in a large breath and shakily let it out. "What…Shino?" The confusion in his voice and on his face was enough to make Shino quirk a small smile.

"I like you Shurachi-kun. Kiba's been making fun of me for a month because he found out and Otousan said that he'd rather I crush on you than Hatake-san. I don't think he realized I would do something about my crush, but I have and I hope you aren't angry with me." Shura choked slightly.

He'd been crushing for a month? "Shino…I…" Shura sighed and slumped back against a tree. What was he going to do? He couldn't deny that his body had enjoyed the chaste kiss. Couldn't deny that he did like the Aburame. But Shino was so young! _Not much younger than you were when you and Koishi had sex for the first time. Don't try that age shit with me either, Kakashi is at least seven years older than you and you had sex with him._

"Go home Shino. I have to finish my patrol, then we'll talk about this. I still can't believe you were stupid enough to follow me out here. You could have been seriously injured." Red eyes lowered to stare at the ground in slight shame.

He'd known it was stupid, but he couldn't resist the chance to get Shura alone. He always seemed to have Kiba or someone else with him in the village. "Hai Shura-oba, gomen nasai." He jumped into the tree's and was mildly reassured by the presence of Doku running beside him. Shura couldn't be to mad if he sent Doku to make sure Shino was safe.

Thankfully Kiba was asleep when Shura got home. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately if your routing for him, Shino was wide awake and waiting on his couch. Kiba had probably invited the other boy to a sleep over like every weekend. Thoughts of all the times he'd been pressed against that small body, of all the times he'd seen that pale skin, flooded Shura's mind.

He tried to ignore them in favor of getting himself some sake, but they always zeroed in on the brief kiss in the forest. One, two cups of sake and a third was being filled before the quiet padding of socked feet reached his ears. "Shura-oba?"

Slim fingers gripped the glass tightly and Shura threw back another cup of sake. "Shino-chan." There was a brief huff and Shura felt hope that the coming discussion would be forgotten in the face of adolescent annoyance. No such luck.

"Shurachi-kun, I like you. I've had a crush on you for the past two months," here Shura choked slightly and downed another glass, "and I would like it if you would at least give me a chance. I'm fourteen years old and can make a decision like this with some degree of surety. Please Shurachi-kun, just give me one chance."

The empty glass in his hand was studied briefly before being set down. Shura brought the mouth of the bottle to his lips and took several deep drinks before Shino became worried and pulled it away from him. Shura gasped quietly, sucking in air and mourning the loss of his sake. It was almost gone yes, but he'd wanted to be the one to finish it.

Those damned, red eyes were contemplating his bottle now though. They flickered up to him, back to the bottle, to the empty glass, then finally back to him. Without any further stalling, Shino brought the bottle to his own lips and gulped down the last mouthful. Shura couldn't stop the quiet snort that left him as the Aburame grimaced and coughed.

"Sake isn't something you chug down unless you're used to the feeling of it Shino." The boy looked over at Shura with a small glare and managed hack out his request for one chance again. With a resigned sigh, Shura nodded "Alright Shino, I'll give you one chance to convince me, so convince me."

The coughing seemed to stop instantly in Shino's surprise. "Really?" Shura nodded and those hesitant lips were on his again. This time they were a little more persistent and a warm tongue flickered experimentally against his closed lips. Shura parted them and slid his own tongue forward to caress Shino's.

It was obvious that the boy was surprised by this action, but he didn't pull away. He only had one chance after all. Shino recovered quickly, much to Shura's amusement, and retaliated by bringing his hands into contact with Shura's shoulders. They slowly trailed up his neck until Shino was holding both side's of Shura's face.

The kiss broke and Shino gasped for breath while Shura chuckled quietly. "That wasn't very convincing of your intentions Shino-chan. All that proved was that you are a hormonal teenager who wants to get laid." Red flared to life on the Aburame's cheeks and Shura quirked a small grin. "Though I suppose it would be better for you to be hormonal with me than to let some random chûnin get hold of you."

Shino looked up with a shocked face, made a small noise of disbelief in the back of his throat, and launched himself into Shura's arms. Moist lips pressed kisses onto every piece of skin Shino could reach while his face was buried in Shura's neck. "Thank you Shurachi-kun, I promise you won't be disappointed."

The Aburame never saw the sadness spark in green eyes, all he felt was the tightening of the arms holding him. "I'm sure I won't Shino, I know you're a good kid." And Shura knew that, like all kids, Shino would eventually become tired of being tied to a single person. He would move on to someone his own age, or someone more exciting than Shura, and Shura would watch over Shino from the sidelines once more.


	2. Kakashi

**Rating::** M (for smex)

**Warnings::** Drunk, yaoi, ect.

**Disclaimer::** I own the dimension this is from, but nothing else. Sad.

**Note::** I can't remember what I promised as next, so you get Kakashi!

00000000000000000000000

Shurachi giggled quietly and took another sip of his sake. He wasn't sure what the reason was, but Kakashi had invited him out for a couple drinks and he was feeling depressed enough that he'd agreed. "Ah, Ka-Ke-kashi-chaaan." Hic "It was reeel nice of 'ou to invite me fer sake." Giggle "Doku was sooo ang-anr-mad that I made him stay hoome to watch the boyssz."

Red in the face, speech slurred, and swaying in his spot. It was obvious Shura had had one to many cups. Kakashi smiled behind his mask and emptied his third bottle to Shurachi's ten. "You're welcome Shura-chan. Umino-san mentioned you were feeling a bit down, so I thought getting out might help. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

Another small giggle escaped Shurachi and he slid a little, making Kakashi catch him before he fell off his stool. "I think we should head out now Shura-chan, you're a bit tipsy." Understatement of the year. Shura just giggled and let himself be manhandled out of the bar.

With his arm slung over Kakashi's shoulders and his face buried in the older males chest it was kind of difficult for them to really move. The situation wasn't helped any when Shurachi began to growl lowly. It wasn't a threatening growl, but more of a purr in the canine manner. How did this hinder things? Well, it was making Kakashi a little…stiff.

Shura noticed the jyônin's predicament about five minutes from Kakashi's apartment. " 'kashi-chaaan, do you like meee?" He held back a giggle and instead batted his eyes up at the suddenly nervous jyônin. "Little 'kashi does." He pressed his hand to the others groin and squeezed slightly.

Kakashi stumbled on the steps to his apartment and Shura was just coordinated enough to keep them from falling. His face ended up in Kakashi's neck and he inhaled deeply; the growl a little louder. "You smell really good 'kashi-chan. Mmmm." Shura swung one leg around to wrap around the older male's hips and pressed their groins together.

This drew a sharp gasp from the white haired man and Shura leered up at him. "You _do_ like me 'kashi-chan." Green eyes shown with a little more sobriety and Shurachi led the flushed man the rest of the way up the stairs. Kakashi's fumbling hand managed to unlock the door and Shurachi opened it. They tumbled in, Shura managing to kick the door closed before they hit the floor.

"Mmmm, Kakashiii…you're heavy, get off-oh!" Shura groaned deep in his throat as the jyônin massaged his aching cock through his jeans. "Nnnng, 'kashi! N-not here, i's to hard n' cold." Shura heard a groan, but the older man rolled off of him and lurched to his feet. The Inuzuka crawled into a standing position himself and yelped when he was immediately pulled against Kakashi.

With little regard to just how unusual the whole situation was, Shurachi pulled Kakashi's mask down and pressed their lips together. Large hands were on his hips, sliding over his ass, and lifting his thighs to wrap his legs around Kakashi.

They broke apart for air, Shurachi's tongue darting out to lick his lips, and Kakashi took a shuddering breath. "My bedroom?" He received a nod and the pair set off down the hall.

A futon was made neatly in the middle of the floor and Shura found that he didn't protest being laid down on it. Not when a hot tongue and sharp teeth were lavishing his neck with attention. A particularly harsh bite made him arch up with a quiet cry. " 'kashi, ah!"

His hips jerked and the friction created between them was enough to make both men groan. "You have-" pant "-to many clothes on!" gasp. Kakashi growled and Shura's breath hitched.

"You have more on than I do." The jyônin pointed out and Shurachi squirmed. They pulled apart long enough for both of them to remove their shirts and Shura even managed to get his pants mostly off before Kakashi was on him again. "I'm going to fuck you Inuzuka Shurachi. I'll drill you into the ground until your raw and screaming my name, begging for release."

Both the words and hot breath sent a shiver through Shura and he clutched Kakashi's shoulders a little tighter. Green eyes flashed into one black before he strained his neck and connected their lips again. This kiss was more frantic than the first. Tongues warred, seeking to dominate the other before Shura relented and allowed Kakashi to taste him.

The slick muscle swiped over teeth, gums, and licked at cheeks before wrapping expertly around it's counter part. Shurachi groaned and jerked his hips up, whining when Kakashi pressed down to still his frantic movement. He couldn't hold back his whimper as his tongue was drawn out then bitten lightly.

Kakashi pulled out of the kiss with a quiet pop. Shura tried to follow, tried to keep their lips connected, but he was thwarted by the still clothed hips grinding against his own bare ones, causing him to throw his head back with a cry of "Kakashi!" on his mouth.

Since he couldn't reach those talented lips and his hips were being restrained, Shura dragged his nails down the pale back and caught the waist band of the jyônin's pants. He tugged on them with a sexy pout and pressed as much of himself as he could against Kakashi. "Take these off, they're in the way!"

A breathy chuckle and the removal of those imprisoning hips were his answer. When they returned both men were forced to hiss in pleasure at the feel of burning skin on skin. "Shurachi, spread your legs some."

He obeyed and spread his knees wide to accommodate Kakashi. Almost immediately a cold finger was pressing against the tight ring of muscle and he forced himself to relax enough to let it in. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Kakashi's ass as a second joined it and they began to move. Quiet pants puffed warm air over Kakashi's ear, quickly joined by little whimpers as one of the fingers found his prostrate.

It didn't take long for him to begin pressing back on the fingers. One eye closed to avoid getting sweat in it as a third was added and he desperately scratched at the scarred back. "Nnng, Kakashi, more. Kami, please!" He panted and pressed down on the fingers in him, trying to take them deeper.

Kakashi didn't need prompting twice and removed them. Shura made a small sound of denial at the suddenly empty feeling, but was quickly reassured by the blunt head of something much better pressing insistently where the fingers had been.

A keening wail erupted from his throat at the steady burn of the slick penis entering him. Kakashi leaned forward enough to catch his lips in a slow, sweet kiss that muffled the sound. They continued to kiss even as the full length of Kakashi's cock settled inside of him. Only broke apart for brief cries and groaned names as those pale hips pressed; in and out, in and out.

The pace was frantic, in direct contrast to the soothing kisses, and they took the effort of pumping Shura's own cock with Kakashi's hand wrapped around Shurachi's. The Inuzuka's muscles soon tensed, gripping Kakashi's aching dick tighter, and he came with Kakashi's name loud on his lips. It took Kakashi three more jerky thrusts before he to came, pulling out just in time to avoid coming inside the younger shinobi.

He collapsed to the side of his bedmate, remembering Shura's complaints of him being to heavy. Lethargically, he gathered the brunet in his arms and ignored the sticky mess between them. A sleepy murmur reached him before the even breathing let him know Shura had fallen asleep.

"Thank you 'kashi."

And even though he knew it would be awkward in the morning; even though it would uncomfortable with their cum dried on the both of them. Kakashi smiled. "You're welcome Shura-chan."

0000000000000000000000000

Doesn't it make sense to you? XD

Taku


	3. Itachi Miniseries One

**Rating:** T (for Itachi)

**Warnings:** Disjointed, rough, almost smex

**Disclaimer:** I own the dimension this is from, but nothing else. Sad.

**Note:** Itachi is a rating all his own.

00000000000000000000000

He'd been on a routine patrol of the border, his blood boiling from a recent argument amongst his clan. He'd had to listen to them snarl and snap at each other for the smallest of offences for almost an hour before forcing them into submission. His aunt Suzurame wasn't going to be happy with him for several weeks, but he was alpha and she didn't have a choice.

Some bushes to his right rustled and Shura tensed. He didn't have Doku with him for this mission because the dog had been severely injured in the last and he wouldn't take any others along with him. The rustle came again, a little louder, and a body suddenly shot out.

Shura immediately brought a kunai up to protect himself, but the person ducked under it in a familiar move and pinned him against a tree. "U-Uchiha!" Shura spluttered in slight disbelief. Itachi smirked at him and pressed the smaller teen harder against the tree.

"Inuzuka-san, what are you doing all by yourself out here? Didn't you know S Class missing nin have been spotted? Patrols are to have at least two people on them." The tone was soft, almost admonishing, but it was obvious to Shurachi he was pleased that the Inuzuka had been hot headed enough to go on patrol alone.

Sharp fangs flashed dangerously closed to Itachi's throat and he smirked darkly at the boy trapped in his arms. "I think you need a reminder of why Konoha shinobi always had to partner up." He dipped his head and nipped lightly at Shurachi's throat, quickly moving in to avoid the snarling mouth.

Shurachi choked slightly and jerked, as if to get away. He didn't make it away in time to avoid his shirt being cut open by a sharp kunai. A trail of blood attested to this fact.

He staggered as memories of his childhood abduction flickered on the edges of his mind, tormenting him much the same way Kabuto did. They added fuel to his fury however, and when next he was pinned he didn't even pause to think of who it was.

His body lashed out like a bow pulled taught then released, wild and sharp. Teeth caught in a soft neck, claws dug deep into covered flesh, and his lithe body pinned the larger one under him. As surprising as it was for him to have even managed that move against such an opponent; nothing compared to the shock he felt when Itachi arched up into him.

His paints nails gently scraped down Shurachi's haphazardly covered back and he let out a pleased little sigh. It was enough to make Shurachi jerk back with a startled bark.

Wide green eyes stared into half lidded red, ignoring the little nudged at his mind that urged him to climb back on top of the S Class missing nin. "You, get out of here Uchiha, before I do something…regrettable to your face." Those red eyes darkened slightly at the threat of violence, but Itachi vanished from the spot before Shurachi could even attempt to analyze it.

Instead of finishing his patrol, Shurachi headed straight back to the village, reported the missing nin sighting, and cuddled Doku close to himself on his futon. What the hell was that? Could Itachi really want…? No, impossible; he couldn't possibly think Shurachi would…could he?

Green eyes closed with the memory of burning red, so close to his dead lovers and yet not. Itachi killed Koishi, slaughtered his clan, and then tortured a pup until he became something of a social recluse. Shurachi would do well to forget about him.

With this firm resolve in mind, Shurachi slipped into the land of dreams.

0000000000000000000000

I know it's short, but this is what I like to call a continuous one-shot. There will be random ItachiShurachi stories added in between the others leading up to an unhealthy, or perhaps redeeming, relationship.

Review M'kay?

Taku


	4. Haku

**Rating:** M (For Misty)

**Warnings:** Giggles, floaty feeling, sweet man smex

**Disclaimer:** I own the dimension this is from, but nothing else. Sad.

**Note:** This is more vague than I usually write, so let me know if you think it's crap, gold, okay, or unacceptable!

00000000000000000000000000000000

Shurachi shrugged off his vest as he entered the little apartment his lover owned. He'd been perfectly willing, even a little insistent on having Haku live at the Inuzuka compound with him. Haku had given him perfectly reasonably arguments as to why he shouldn't though, and Shura had been forced to agree.

He did pay the rent for Haku however, and the former missing nin had been unable to disagree when Shurachi had presented him with the idea. The fact that the Inuzuka's eyes were smoldering and his hand had been creeping under a soft pink yukata might have had something to do with the lack of protest.

Kiba was working on a D ranked mission with his team, something about catching a cat at some nobles summer home. He wouldn't be back for another day or so at any rate. Doku was quite happily napping on a small rug in the middle of Haku's living room.

There was only a living room, a kitchen, a small bedroom and a small bathroom in the apartment. Shurachi had offered to get him a bigger one, but his little lover had only smiled and said he preferred simplicity.

The scent of cooked rice and fish wafted through the air and Shurachi wasted no time in toeing off his shoes and making his way into the small kitchen.

Haku was standing in front of a small platter, frilly pink apron secured to his person and wooden spoon happily dishing out rice. The senbon expert didn't seem to notice his entrance so Shurachi crept forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller males waist.

There was no startled sound, just a small smile letting Shurachi know he'd been detected long before he'd stepped foot in the kitchen. Doku's happy bark had probably given him away then.

"Welcome home Shurachi-kun." Haku murmured quietly, settling a fish on top of the rice.

Shurachi hummed a little and tightened his hold in a brief hug. "You know better Haku, no honorifics when addressing me. It makes me feel like I'm making love to one of those silly little genin pups I put up with." He lipped the more effeminate man's ear as if to prove his point.

Haku giggled quietly and carefully set the other fish on top of the rice. "So you've said. Now, are you going to let me go so I can bring this into the sitting room, or are you going to hinder my progress the whole way?" He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Shurachi who let him go with a quiet whine and kicked puppy look.

Haku giggled again and walked passed Shurachi with a little brush of his hip against the front of Shurachi's thighs. "Grab the sake while you're at it lover, you'll have an enjoyable night so long as you don't have to work in the morning."

Considering he'd been ordered on vacation again by the Hokage, Shurachi was pretty damn sure he'd make the night enjoyable. Thankfully he hadn't been ordered out of the village since it was now common knowledge that he had a lover living within it's walls. No one really knew who it was, thanks to Haku's insistence on formality outside of the privacy of their homes, but that didn't stop him from making it obvious he was now enjoying the delights of a relationship again after so long.

They settled on cushions around a low set table off to one side of the living room; Doku didn't even stir. It was a relatively silent meal considering the amount of communication going on between them. Haku was very careful to lick every last grain of rice from his chopsticks, though he wasn't so careful as to avoid brushing against Shurachi with almost every move.

For his part, the Inuzuka couldn't tear his eyes away from that perfect pink mouth if Doku had suddenly turned into a cat and had a littler of pointy cacti.

When the meal was done, Haku stood to collect the dishes. He didn't even manage to grab the bowl of pickled radishes before Shurachi had a hand around his wrist.

He was pulled into the larger man's lap by a gentle tug and arranged so he could feel exactly what his little show had done to his lover. Soft, chapped lips pressed to his forehead, his cheek, his jaw, the finally his mouth.

It wasn't a harsh kiss, filled with sexual tension, just a light caress of lips on lips and fingers gently pulling through his hair. They separated, breathing each others air, and words murmured between them almost to soft. "Leave them, Doku will take care of the food and we can always clean up later."

Gentle touches, careful hands, and Haku almost hated the care taken when handling his body. He was a shinobi damn it! He wouldn't break at the slightest provocation! But them a hot tongue was dancing with his and soft fabric was sliding over his back, and the sharp sting of something invading his body stole his indignation from him.

Shurachi's flushed chest was sliding against his, bare and slick with excited sweat. Those same chapped lips were languidly sampling his own bare chest and a second intrusion stretched him almost more than he could take before settling.

"You're so beautiful Haku, my precious little lover." A hot tongue lapping at his nipple, teeth gently nipping. "So soft, and strong, and _perfect._" Haku wanted to argue, wanted to tell him that he wasn't half as perfect as Shurachi, but then another finger had slid in and stars were dancing before his eyes. All he could manage was a pleasured, groaning moan.

He knew what sound and scent and sight did to his lover and so he retaliated against the slow torture as best he could; with low groans, whimpers, and tiny yips that he'd found excited his lover more than any other sound. He'd thought briefly, when he'd first found out about the sound, that it had something to do with the workings of the Inuzuka Family Jutsu. None of the men had been willing to confirm it and the women, who had told him about the sound in the first place, had simply blushed and giggled.

He whined low in throat as the fingers retreated and he was suddenly very empty. He knew something better would come, but that didn't stop the feeling of loss over taking him until that sweet burn filled his mind.

He couldn't tell how long they moved, slowly rocking in the age old dance. Couldn't think of how Shurachi's hips rolled at just the right spot or how his own seemed to rise of their own accord to meet his larger lovers in a sweaty, steaming kiss of flesh on flesh.

Later, when the sun was rising and their chests were no longer heaving, Haku thought about the times he'd slept cold and dirty on the streets. Thought about how he'd been desperate to prove himself to both Zabuza and then Inuzuka-sama. He thought of how he'd tried to slip away, unnoticed and forgotten after his crush had left him alone in a clearing; half naked and ashamed of having seduced a village boy.

He thought of the warm arms wrapped around him, of the soft words whispered in his ear when Shurachi thought he was asleep, and he smiled. The soft light of dawn was falling over the floor, making Doku crawl under their raised bed, but it didn't take Haku's smile from him nor Shurachi's soft breathing. Not when the lovers were so content to lay in each others arms for the rest of the day.

000000000000000000000000000000

Review guys! This is my consolation to my leaving and the longer update times. I hope you liked it! Also, can any of you guess at some of the things that I hinted at? They are future stuffs involving Haku, in case you couldn't tell. -laughs-

Taku


	5. CH 36 Haku

Last scene of OW,AS chapter 36.

000000000000000000000000

A dark gleam in green eyes made Haku shiver in excitement. The larger shinobi stalked forward, trapping his lover against the far wall. "Finishing it are you?" He purred and Sabishíi, who'd followed them in, quickly slipped out the slightly open door and closed it firmly behind himself. He certainly didn't want to see them mating.

Neither shinobi noticed. Haku was to distracted by Shurachi's mouth on his neck and Shurachi was a little caught up in the hand on his cock. A pale leg wrapped around his slightly darker hip and the Inuzuka supported it as the second leg came up. He adjusted his hold on the smaller shinobi and lifted his mouth to catch panting lips with his own.

They undulated against one another, letting off little moans and dragging furrows in Shurachi's back with sharp nails. Then something stiff nudged Haku's opening and they froze. Shurachi was visibly restraining himself, not wanting to hurt his sweet lover.

A whimper in Haku's throat pricked a small crack in his resolve. "Shura, fuck me. I want you so bad." He whined and tried to press his ass down on the stiff flesh. Shurachi wouldn't allow him to though, and the ice user panted against his neck. He bit down hard when he was stopped again and yipped quietly into Shurachi's ear. He'd quickly learned that canine sounds were more likely to get him what he wanted than pleading words.

It didn't work this time though, and Shurachi pulled back from the wall. He kept Haku firmly wrapped around his waist however, and walked effortlessly to the futon. Lube was snatched out from under a pillow and employed in slicking his cock. He made a motion to cover his fingers, but Haku grabbed the tube and tossed it across the room.

"Now, please." He whined and pressed up against Shurachi. "Don't need that, just you." He huffed and then gasp as Shura quickly pressed the head of his cock in. They didn't still this time. Shurachi continued to steadily push in until his balls touched smooth skin.

Haku keened loudly, his back arching when the first stroke hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. He writhed and clenched and scratched and bit. Shurachi couldn't stop the growling in his chest or the little flashes of light in the corner of his eyes that seemed to grow with every push.

He could feel his magic rising, swirling around with his chakra and the strange chakra of his lover. He could feel the heightened pleasure his magic could give them. He had to finish soon, if they got any louder his pup would be traumatized. Plus, he wasn't sure what his magic was trying to accomplish and he didn't think he wanted to find out just yet.

Haku pushed back harshly and Shurachi felt his breath leave him in a gasp. His body tensed up and the walls surrounding him clenched tight. Haku cried out, but all he could manage was a vicious snarl as his orgasm was pulled form him. His magic retreated, feeling sulky if that made any sense at all.

Obviously it hadn't had time to do as it liked. He could deal with that though, especially when Haku's soft body cuddled into him with a satisfied mumble. They'd clean up in the morning, but for now he needed ot sleep.

00000000000000000

Review!!

Taku


	6. Itachi Miniseries Two

**Rating:** T (for Itachi)

**Warnings:** Lime-ish-ness

**Disclaimer:** I'm making fanfiction about my own fanfiction, what does that tell you?

**Note:** Wooooo, second in the Itachi Mini-series. Cheer and be gleeful. The next chapter of OWAS is being written now, so it should be up soon.

00000000000000000000000

Heavy breath, heaving chest; green eyes flickered closed briefly before his body darted to the side. The narrowly missed barrage of kunai embedded in the ground with a dull thunk and Shurachi twisted to avoid another attack.

"You'll never make it back Inuzuka, I'll kill you here."

His opponent's mocking voice, shark like face. Another jump, blood dripping from his finger tips.

"Do you know what this sword does? It eats chakra, you'll be dead before you ever make it to the village!"

His kikai were swarming, searching out a stronger source of chakra to drain. The sword was a bright beacon to the insects and the shark man dropped his weapon with a howl of pain as the kikai began to drain the sword and anything touching it.

"Not just an Inuzuka? Well, I think I'll leave you to my partner then. Oi, Itachi! This ones all yours!"

Harsh laughter, sharp red eyes; he knew those eyes, that blank face. "Uchiha." The growl was low, almost unintelligible with the betrayal coursing through the Inuzuka. This man had dared to betray his pack, the entirety of Konoha even. He had slaughtered pups, dame and sire a like.

"Shurachi-san." The red eyes seemed to darken briefly before Itachi tilted his head to speak with the shark man.

"Go on ahead Kisame, I can take care of this."

There was no protest and Shurachi growled low in his throat. "Follow him Doku, don't let him get to Konoha." The dog barked and darted after the shark man.

"You don't actually believe a dog can stop one of Kirigaukre's swordsmen do you?" Itachi asked, unhooking his cloak in preparation for their coming fight.

Green eyes flickered, followed the cloth as it fell, then settled on a spot just below the mesmerizing red eyes. "No, a dog couldn't, but my partner can and he will." Sharp canines were exposed and Itachi glanced away.

He sighed and let his body relax, confusing Shurachi. "I left MY pup alive, if it's any comfort to you." Itachi rolled his shoulders and slowly made his way toward the still growling Inuzuka. "I saved him from our clan. They would have used him up and spat him out by the time he was able to reach my level."

The tense Inuzuka snarled as Itachi got within striking distance and darted a clawed hand out to catch around the sharingan users throat. He was reminded of what that throat had felt like on his lips, his fangs. The Uchiha didn't flinch or try to escape the bruising hold.

Shurachi, claws twitching with the need to rend flesh from body pushed the older man back and growled angrily. "You're not even going to attempt to fight, are you?"

Red eyes regarded him blankly before the Uchiha smirked. "You don't want me to fight you Inuzuka-san." The older purred, waltzing closer to the unhappy man. "And I don't want to fight you. I want something else from you."

The dog user took a step back, his hackles rising. "Uchiha…" he growled warningly, not liking the look on the older mans face. Itachi ignored the warning and continued to advance until he had Shurachi trapped against the trunk of a tree.

"Just give me what I want and I'll leave Konoha without a fight." Itachi nearly whispered, his face only inches from Shurachi's own.

Indecision warred in wary green eyes, the instinct to dominate pressing against the horror of who it was he wanted to dominate. Itachi saw this and nudged against the instincts by tilting his head just enough to expose his throat to deadly fangs. He let his hands rest lightly on Shurachi's chest, feeling the coiled strength in that thin body.

"Just a taste and I'll go. Your pack will never have to know about this." The missing nin breathed, his pupils already dilated in the excitement of how close he was to victory.

He shouldn't have mentioned Shurachi's pack though. The reminder of what he was protecting flared in the youngers mind and pushed any want of Itachi out. He snarled viciously and shoved the Uchiha away, scratching deep gouges in his abdomen on the way.

Green eyes flashed dangerously and his already rough appearance seemed to become even more wild. "Get out Uchiha. Go!" Itachi didn't move and Shurachi launched himself at the other man, kunai flashing in the weak light filtering through the trees.

This seemed to wake the sharingan user up and he quickly dodged the weapon. Without saying another word, Itachi jumped into the trees and vanished, leaving a heaving Shurachi behind.

0000000000000000000

Review please!

Taku


	7. Itachi Miniseries Three

**Rating:** M (for Itachi)

**Warnings:** Rough, kind of cruel, angst?

**Disclaimer:** The sequel isn't even being fanfictioned yet by myself, so no, I don't own any of it. D8

**Note:** This one kind of breaks my heart. I think maybe one more of this mini series. Also, for those who don't know, OWAS has a sequel up now.

* * *

Shurachi bit back a growl as he trudged deeper into the forest. He'd been black listed with the Sandaime's death. The council had weeded out all the foreign shinobi in power and given them S-class missing nin ranking. His family had offered to hide him, but he didn't want them to get in trouble when it was found out. They would already be under close enough watch.

On top of that, Doku had been killed in an "accident" involving a pair of fake feeling boys and a bridge. The boys' ages were real enough, but he didn't like the smell of them. He had been given a puppy to raise into a new partner as a parting gift from his uncle, who would be taking over the clan until he could return.

Stroking the gray and white puppy as it popped it's head out of his jacket, Shurachi shifted his shoulders. The large gourd that had belonged to his late lover was beginning to make his shoulders ache with it's weight. He wasn't used to carrying anything heavier than Doku around for any length of time.

He'd have to get used to it though. Everything he owned, and some things he didn't, were in a storage scroll and the gourd was carrying the weight of his extra kikai.

Something ahead of him startled a rabbit into fleeing. Shurachi froze, delicately sniffing the air and growling loudly when the scent of Itachi curled under his nose. "I'm not in the mood Uchiha."

"Oh? Well, I am. You're a missing nin now Shurachi-san. Your village abandoned you and they'll hurt your pack if the Inuzuka give any indication of helping you. They even killed your partner."

"You killed my lover." Shurachi snarled in return, his eyes fixed on the Uchiha standing across from him. Itachi wasn't in his usual cloak and Shurachi couldn't see any weapons either. That didn't mean they weren't there, just that they weren't at the ready to kill him.

Itachi glanced away, something like pain flickering over his face. "I didn't mean to kill him. I'd just come back from a mission and he startled me. I just reacted…"

An ugly sneer took over Shurachi's face. "And if I were to just accidentally kill Sasuke? Are you saying you would forgive me for that?"

"You wouldn't. Sasuke is just a pup." Itachi's voice had dropped to a whisper. He wasn't sure of what he said.

Shurachi snorted at him, letting his gourd slip from his shoulders and rest on the ground. "You wouldn't forgive me, don't pretend."

"Then punish me for what I've done!" Red eyes whirled at him, but Shurachi refused to let that hypnotizing gaze snare him.

"Punish you?" Harry let a cruel smile spread over his lips. "Alright Itachi, I'll punish you. Take off your clothes."

Unsure, Itachi hesitated. Now that he had what he wanted, did he really want it? Shurachi's impatient growl started his fingers moving however, and peeled off the thin layer of clothing that protected him from the cold of evening.

Dispassionate green eyes appraised the scarred body. It was attractive, but all he could see was his lovers blood splattered over the pale skin; staining it. "Come here, I'm not hard. Fix it."

Itachi came forward and unzipped Shurachi's pants. The new puppy barked and scrambled out of the jacket and away from them to lay by the gourd. The Inuzuka's flaccid cock was pulled out and Itachi gently stroked it a few times.

A glance at the dull eyes of his partner and the Uchiha slid to his knees to gently suckle on the soft flesh. Slowly, as if it were reluctant to give in, the penis half hardened. Shurachi looked away and thought of his lovers own pale skin.

Koishi's lips stretched over his cock, Koishi's hands petting his thighs, Koishi's hair brushing his stomach. He was fully hard now and without consideration for Itachi he shoved the other away. His penis glistened with saliva as it popped out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"On hands and knees." Itachi complied, his breathing heavy. Shurachi dropped to his own knees, not caring as the fabric on his right knee tore. "I hope you covered me with your mouth well, because that's all the prep I'm giving you."

Without any further warning he pulled Itachi's cheeks apart and forced his way in. The muscle resisted, refusing the intruder, but then Itachi pushed back on his own and it reluctantly accepted him. Shurachi could feel the skin slowly tearing as he sunk in.

The feel of a body clutching greedily at his cock was enough to keep him from wilting now, so Shurachi promise himself he wouldn't sully the memory of Koishi by thinking about him while doing this.

Around him, Itachi's whole body twitched with pain. He didn't refuse or complain however, so Shurachi pulled out a little ways and forced himself back in. "Is this what you wanted Itachi? Me to tear you, force you to submit to me?"

Itachi shuddered and a low moan drifted from him. "Well, you only get part of it. I'm not going to force you, you're doing this all on your own. You got on your knees and sucked me, displayed your ass like a common whore of your own free will."

His thrusts were becoming violent. The sounds coming from Itachi could have been sobs of pain but Shurachi didn't care to check. He simply worked himself to that peak, releasing deep inside the man who had killed his previous lover.

Once his body was spent, Shurachi pulled back and out. Tucking himself back in, Shurachi used his foot to pushed Itachi onto his side and glanced at the missing nin's purple erection. His lip curled to expose a deadly fang. "All of that and you couldn't even make yourself come-"

He was interrupted as Itachi's body shuddered and he suddenly ejaculated. Spunk covered his arm and even caught in his hair as he lay staring up at Shurachi with dazed eyes. Disgust clear in his face, Shurachi turned away and scooped his new puppy up along with his gourd.

"You got what you wanted Uchiha." He left not caring to even glance back.

In the little clearing, Itachi took a shuddering breath. "No I haven't Shurachi-san, but I will." Slowly, to avoid aggravating his bleeding backside, Itachi gathered his things and used a weak henge to disguise his nakedness.

He needed to bath and see to his wounds before he tried putting any clothes on.

* * *

Let me know what you thought plz!

Taku


	8. CH 10 Koishi

Chapter 10 of OWAS lemon 

* * *

A groan floated out of the room as he approached and Shura figured Koishi was probably injured. He didn't complain unless something hurt terribly so it must be bad.

Being as quiet as he could, Shura slid into the room and closed the door behind him. A small screen hid the main room from view so he glanced around it to see if Koishi was asleep. He didn't want to disturb his friends rest if that were the case. What green eyes found was enough to shut down the teens brain entirely.

Leaning against a mound of pillows, legs spread, pants gone, was Koishi. The older teen had a hand on his stiff cock while the other fingered his hole, slipping in occasionally. The red eyes were closed in pleasure as the normally spiky hair stuck to Koishi's forehead. "Ah, Shu-Shura, AH!" His name coming from those lips caught Shura's breath in his throat.

The Inuzuka felt himself tighten in his pants as he watched the erotic display before him. "Shurachi! Please, ah! Harder, more, please!" The calls and pleas pushed at Shura's resistance. He wasn't sure how long he could stay away with Koishi so desperate for him to do something. He saw Koishi bite his lip to keep a loud scream from escaping as something pleasurable raced through him.

Obviously his friend wasn't so far gone as to risk alerting his mother to what was being done. The lithe body arched up and it was to much for the Inuzuka to take. The scent of sex, the sound of heavy breathing, all of it was mixing in his mind to trigger his instinct to mate. He needed Koishi right then almost as much as he needed to breath.

Six quick steps to the futon and he was pinching the tip of Koishi's dick to prevent him from ejaculating. Blood red eyes opened in shock before chapped lips were silencing his questions. Koishi whimpered as the smaller body stretched out on top of him. A hard something was pressing against his stomach while cold cotton dragged over his cock.

The kiss broke "Sh-Shura? What are you-Nnnn." The red eyes were wide as they watched Shura flick his tongue over the tip of Koishi's aching erection.

Shurachi's eyes were so dark they were nearly black "This is why you've been sending me things? You were courting me Koishi?" The question was accompanied by a long lick up the underside of Koishi's cock. He was unable to make any coherent words so he just nodded. Shura growled quietly, the sound sending a new thrill through the bug user "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have been angry."

Red eyes stared into half lidded green "Shura, I'm sorry! Just...please!" He panted as cold air was blown over his swollen flesh "I need you!" Koishi whined lowly, remembering the sound from one of the female dogs when she'd gone into heat. He was pleased to hear the answering growl from the boy above him. Deciding that was a good enough answer, Shura stood up to remove his pants. Koishi took this the wrong way and cried out piteously "Don't go!"

Amusement flickered in green eyes as he let his pants drop and Koishi gasped. He was endowed well enough that he didn't ever have to feel embarrassed. "Who said anything about going anywhere Koishi?" His shirt was next and once he was totally naked he settled atop the Aburame again. Lotion was pressed into his hand and he used it to slick himself up.  
Koishi groaned as Shura's thick cock slid into him. He was momentarily glad he'd already been stretching  
himself when the other found him before he was lost in a wave of pleasure.

Shura was biting his lip to keep himself in control. Koishi was so tight, so warm! His ass seemed to clutch greedily at him and he was all to happy to oblige the desperate body; slowly.

His lover cried out and he stopped moving to make sure Koishi was okay. Strong legs wrapped around his waist to pull him deeper so he figured the Aburame couldn't be in to much pain. Once seated fully inside the other, Shura let himself breath. He was holding a pale hip tightly while his other arm was planted next to Koishi's head to keep him from collapsing atop his lover.

Fingernails dug into his back suddenly and the hip he was gripping so hard rocked against him. "Move Shurachi, buchooouuu." The moaned word caused fire to rush through his veins. It had never been so incredibly pleasing before and he didn't even have time to wonder where Koishi had learned his nickname before he was thrusting hard and deep.

The cries became louder and louder until Shura crushed their mouths together again to keep from being heard. His tongue flicked in and out in the opposite rhythm of his cock. He wanted to be inside of Koishi in some way at all times. Pale hips rocked up to meet his slightly darker ones, rough bandages scratched against both their nipples.

It wasn't long before Koishi was squeezing around him and only three thrusts later Shura was stiffening above the screaming Aburame. "SHURACHIIII!" He thrust reflexively a few more times, his body riding out the orgasm, before collapsing atop his best friend.

Both of them were breathing heavily and Shura could feel a hand running through his hair. It must have come loose from its tail at the base of his neck sometime during that whole thing; the thick sheet was sticking to his back and thighs.

Groaning slightly, he moved to pull out of Koishi. This was quickly halted by the legs around him tightening "We have to get cleaned up Koishi. Your screaming was loud enough to wake the dead." Koishi protested, but let Shura pull out of him. One last squeeze to the soft cock was nearly enough to change Shura's mind. "Mizu: Heiwa no Taki no Jutsu." (Water: Cascade of Peace)

A small trickle of water shot from Shura's mouth to soak the cloth all Inuzuka's carried to save their sensitive noses from overload. He used that to wipe the semen from both of them "Ano, Shurachi-kun?" Shura looked up from where he'd been cleaning himself off with a frown. It had been a long time since Koishi had called him Shurachi-kun.

The Aburame was bright red and refused to meet his eyes "G-gomen Shurachi-kun. I know what smell and sound do to you." He bit his lip and Shura realized with a start that the other was nervous Shura would be mad at him. "I, well I knew you were there. My kikai warned me when you came in and I couldn't help wanting you."

The blush darkened and Shura took a deep breath. With a sly smile he slid up to rest his head next to Koishi's on the pillow "Ne, Shi-chan, your room smells really good right now. Like heat and sweat and sex..." He trailed off to bring his lips inches away from Koishi's "And us. I think I like that smell the most." He pressed their lips together and Koishi was so startled he didn't respond for a very long time.

When he did though, they stayed spread on the futon, side by side, kissing until the squeal of children coming towards the house with excited barking pulled them apart. Shura rolled away and pulled on his clothes "Come on lover, time to face the brats." Shura pulled a face like it was the worst imaginable punishment ever conceived.

Both of them took some time to sort out Shura's hair before leaving the room. They made it into the kitchen just as Kiba and Shino burst in. They rushed to hide behind the two teens as Hajime followed close after. He paused at the sight of his younger brother and couldn't help the knowing smile from spreading over his face. Koishi's face reddened and he sunk a little into his coat, Shura just smirked back at the older brother. 


	9. Itachi Miniseries Four

**Rating:** M (for Itachi)

**Warnings:** Short, violence, nothing else really

**Disclaimer:** Ah yes, I own two copies of the manga and a whole lot of Harry Potter shit. That's not the same as owning the series.

**Note:** God damn mother fucking Itachi! The little bastard, this is truning into mor eof a story than a mini series! Also, see bottom for new and exciting info.

* * *

Shurachi sighed as he watched his new puppy, which he'd named Kemui after the odd gray patterns of his fur. The little dog has grown quickly in the six months since his exile from Konoha. He occasionally got letters from his family, mostly from his pups, but they were few and far between.

On top of that, there had been whispers of that group of elite missing nin recruiting. Shurachi knew Itachi was a part of them. He just hoped they didn't have any interest in him because he wasn't sure what he'd do if the man showed up again.

Possibly kill him. The anger he felt over Koishi's death had diminished after he'd brutalized Itachi, but it still simmered under his skin whenever he thought of the Uchiha.

Kemui yipped excitedly at him, dragging the remains of a field mouse with him. Shurachi was a little surprised since they were in a forested part of Water Country. It was easier to find work here as missing nin, since Kirigakure had become highly undermanned. They couldn't take on half the work their country wanted them to, so the missing nin often took over instead.

The feeling of foreign chakra filtered into the clearing. Someone was announcing themselves to him. Well, at least he could be relatively sure they weren't going to attack him. They wouldn't have bothered warning him first, he was sure.

At his lack of response, a body dropped down from the trees. The man was gray-blue, had sharp teeth, and looked remarkably like a shark. Shurachi guessed he really shouldn't point fingers though. He knew he looked much more like a dog than any human had a right to.

It was easier to travel as a cerberus than as a human. Unfortunately, spending so much time in his animal form left a mark on his human one.

"Inuzuka, right?" The man stared down at him, but Shurachi didn't bother looking up from his position on the ground. He was comfortable right where he was; with his dog tucked in the bowl of his lap and a fan waving blessedly cool air over his face.

During the summer, Konoha was a hot place. It was humid and young shinobi often overheated. Shurachi wished for the heat of Konoha, since it mostly dried out the air to the point where you only really felt the moisture at night.

Water Country had so much water in it that the heat simply evaporated more into the air, making everything stick Shurachi's skin.

The shark man smirked at his sprawled form "I'll take your silence as a yes. My associates and I were wondering if you would be interested in getting a little revenge on the village who so viciously cast you out."

Green eyes flickered up to the shark man's face. Shurachi recognized it from his bingo book as Hoshigaki Kisame.

A rustle of cloth behind him and Shurachi assumed the man's partner had shown himself. He was good at hiding his chakra, but he hadn't hidden himself from an Inuzuka's extraordinary hearing. Unfortunately, the water molecules in the air prevented him from getting a wiff of his scent without the aid of a breeze.

Considering the air was more still than a corpse, Shurachi felt a little blind to the world. Of course that didn't matter since he also felt mostly annoyed towards it at the moment. It was just so hot and uncomfortable, he hadn't heard from his pups in two months, there was little news in shinobi grapevine about Konoha.

Considering the bad mood all of these things put him in, Kisame's partner couldn't have chosen a worse time to come around into his line of sight.

Much faster than he wanted to be, Shurachi was up and holding the man by his throat to a tree. He had a brief feeling of déjàvu. "Uchiha…" The name was growled darkly, but the boiling rage he'd previously experienced was gone. He couldn't work up a proper anger in the unforgiving heat.

Not trying to free himself. Itachi breathed as deeply as Shurachi's fingers would allow him to. "Inuzuka-san, it's good to see you again."

Curling his lip up in disgust, Shurachi let him go and scooped up his puppy. The dog scrabbled a little at the abrupt movement, but calmed when he was cradled to Shurachi's chest. "Che, can't say the same. Hoshigaki, my answer is no. I won't work against my pack for the sake of some crazy missing nin."

Surprised, Kisame watched the smaller man heft a huge gourd onto his back. "Wait, how do you know Itachi? You can't have been paired up for missions in the village. He was ANBU…"

The Inuzuka flashed a dark grin at the shark man. Letting Kemui climb onto his shoulder between his head and the gourd. "Oh? Didn't he tell you? Uchiha threw himself at me like a bitch in heat after killing my lover. He even got off when I tore his ass up, like a proper whore."

Itachi averted his eyes, trying to ignore the excitement at Shurachi's words stirring in him. He knew there was something wrong with him. He shouldn't be getting a hard on because someone that hated him was calling him all these names. Had injured him so intimately.

Moving to leave the pair behind, Shurachi growled when Itachi stepped in front of him again. "You should be aware that Orochimaru will probably try to recruit you as well. He's building a hidden village."

Not acknowledging the warning, Shurachi moved around him. Itachi didn't try to stop him this time so he launched himself into the trees and moved away. He hadn't expected to be warned about Orochimaru, but he almost wished the man would send someone to recruit him. He'd gladly tear apart anyone working for that psychopath.

* * *

One-shots and alternate pairings for OWAS: Mori no Kuni will not be posted in this story file. They will have a seperate file once I get around to writing any. Also, would anyone want Kemui (meaning Smoky) to make an appearance in the actual story? I kind of like him. 8)

Taku


End file.
